Fallin' For You
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: When Sonny is told that her boyfriend is cheating on her, she wants to make him jealous.  To get back at him, she dates none other than the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper.  I don't own SWAC! R&R :D
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I just randomly thought of this idea a few months ago and I have been writing it since then. This is meant to be a multi-shot but I am just posting a little 'preview' before I post the real thing. I just want to see if this story has the potential to be popular and reviewed. Please enjoy this and REVIEW if you want for me to continue. Depending on how many reviews and alert messages I get, I will decided whether to post the rest.**

Prologue:

(From the thoughts of a boy)

When she walked off my set, I turned my head but I couldn't help but stare back at her through my mirror. The sway of her hips and the wave of her long hair…whoever would hold her heart would be a lucky man. I would have loved if it were me, but let's face it; it wasn't and never would be.

You may be asking, 'Why do you have no faith in yourself?' The answer is simple; she hates me. One of the only people that hate me is the girl I'm in love with. You would think that I would have learned that she was never going to love me. I was wasting my time on a girl who would _never_ love me but I just couldn't seem to let go.

This girl was the reason why I wouldn't take movie offers. I couldn't dare leave her. What? Leave and come back to find out she's dating someone else? Not a chance. Granted, I was lying to her about all of the movies, hiding my feelings. Every time she heard about me turning down another movie offer, she would come marching onto my set and ask why, reminding me that it was my dream. I would always reply with the same thing; I was just telling people that I turned it down but I really had been declined for the role after I'd audition. There never was an audition though. So, every movie director who knew of me was begging for me to do a movie for them. What was the problem with that? It was my dream and I always upset myself for a girl.

A girl who didn't love me.

(From the thoughts of a girl)

Why was I dating him, you ask? He made me feel special. Those blue eyes always made me swoon. But, that might have been because I was always wishing I had someone else. But there was the problem; I was in love with another boy.

A boy who didn't love me.

**I know…really short. I'm sorry but it just a preview. So if you liked it (or hated it), I'd love to hear your feedback so I can decide if I want to continue writing this story. Thanks! :D**


	2. Separate Ways

**Hey so I decided that each chapter will have a song 'dedication', I guess you could say. So here it is.**

"Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)"

By: Journey.

**Someday love will find you**  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
**How we touched and went our separate ways**  
**If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you**  
You know I still love you  
**Though we touched and went our separate ways**

(Sonny POV)

Separate Ways:

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with my cast. That was something I thought about often; why does everyone sit with only their own cast? I mean, there were a few exceptions to that observation. Take Bryan for example. Bryan was one of the actors on a show so small it didn't even have a definitive name. I think it has changed three times since I arrived in Hollywood. I didn't even know how it survived as long as it had.

Bryan Adamson was the kind of boy who girl's on the lower level of the 'pyramid of popularity' would _love_ to go out with. He was sweet and good looking for a minor show. He had brown hair and always told me that he never dreamed of becoming an actor. He was the exact opposite of most of the people here at Condor Studios. Bryan sat at our table every day. Even on his off days, he would still show up and sit with us. It was kind of weird.

Anyways, Bryan sat with us because—

"Hey beautiful," he said, sitting in the empty seat.

That would be why. Bryan was—

"Aw! Thank you," Tawni squealed.

Okay, it's not what you think. I can see it now. You think Bryan and Tawni are dating. Right? Wrong! You see, Bryan was—

"Tawni, you know I don't mean you," Bryan said.

"But eventually you will," Tawni muttered.

"Tawni, don't keep trying to make yourself feel better about what happened between us. Nothing happened between me and Janelle; she's my cousin. Just come back to me," Nico quietly pleaded.

"Can it, you dirty cheater! 'She's my cousin' is the oldest excuse in the book," Tawni growled.

"Why won't she believe me," Nico asked me. I shrugged.

Anyways, before there are anymore interruptions, Bryan was my boyfriend. He had twinkly blue eyes, but not as twinkly as someone else's. You could say that I was just dating Bryan as a pity thing but that sounds bad. How about this? I was dating him as a placeholder and some comfort that a pair of twinkly blue eyes could love me even when the ones I wanted wouldn't.

It was then that I looked up at the door and saw the twinkly blue eyes I longed for; those of none other than Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. Though I was always able to talk to him without acting like a lovesick idiot, everything about him left me speechless. There was his silky blonde hair, his peaceful (most of the time) essence, his perfectly toned muscles, but mostly his ocean blue eyes. They were like precious gemstones. How about this: You know how in a jewelry store there are many gemstones? Well, I am looking at the pearls but what I really want are the diamonds.

"So Sonny," Bryan asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh," I said.

"Is Friday night cool," he asked.

"I'm sorry…I didn't hear that. I was thinking about something. Sorry, but I can't. I promised my mom that I would stay home and help her around the house," I said.

So I haven't told him that my mom and I lived in an apartment. I don't trust everyone with that information. I only trust several people. I trust Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, and Chad. Why I trusted Chad, I never understood but he didn't disrupt my world at my home so I didn't care.

"Oh…well can we do something over the weekend," Bryan asked.

"I'll have to check my schedule. I think I am clear but I am not completely sure about that," I explained.

"Okay. Just don't wait until the last minute," he said. I smiled.

He was really nice about that stuff. He acted tough about it, like he would kill me if I waited, when really, he would be fine with it. He'd ask me about what I did when we were apart and we'd go back to the way we had been.

I was about to tell Bryan that I probably couldn't do anything over the weekend but I was cut off, yet again; this time by his phone. He looked down, typed a response to the text, and looked up. He looked kind of sad about whatever must have been in the text message.

"Sorry Sonny, I've got to go…I'll call you," he said and then got up and left.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Tawni and I got back to our dressing room, she quickly whipped the door closed.

"He's cheating on you," she blurted.

"Stop quoting last week's episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. You hate that show," I said, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not…purposely. He's cheating on you, Sonny," Tawni said.

"Fine! I'll play along with this. Apparently you're Penelope trying to break Mackenzie and Chloe up…which makes me Chloe. 'Who's cheating on me Tawni? Who is it'," I asked in my most dramatic voice.

"Sonny! Cut the act," Tawni screeched.

"I thought you were the one acting," I said.

"I'm not. And can we please stop this _Mackenzie Falls_ idiocy," she asked.

"I'm not the one who started it," I defended myself.

"I didn't try to make it about _Mackenzie Falls_! I was stating a point! You just had to go and think about our dramatic enemies," she said.

"Sonny, please think about it! I said he's cheating on you. Who could be cheating on you?"

My whole relationship flashed before my eyes. _Is Tawni trying to break us up; Bryan and me? She is my roommate! She would never do that…would she? If she is pulling something on me, I will go straight up to Marshall and complain that my roommate is a boyfriend stealing, selfish monster._

"What are you saying," I asked.

"He's cheating on you…Bryan. I'm sorry," Tawni said.

**Just a little 'gift' for all of you. Since I got great feedback on a tiny little 'chapter' that was just about 500 words, I decided to A) continue, and B) give you another chapter at this point. Please REVIEW! :D Thanks to everyone! **


	3. Love That Lets Go

**Thank you everyone for the abundance of reviews I received from the last chapter. Let's try for more for this chapter. I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated for ages; I thought that I added this chapter to the story but obviously not… :( I apologize… I have several chapters written so when I get at **_**least**_** 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter which is already typed and written. Anyways, please review and enjoy.**

"Love That Lets Go"

By: Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus

**And now one more chapter's gone by.**

And I know…

**It's time to move on **

**Even though I'm not ready.**

**I've got to be strong**

And trust where you're heading.

**And even though it's not easy **(it's not easy)

Right now the right kind of love

**Is a love that lets go**

(Sonny POV)

Love That Let's Go:

"You're lying," I said.

"No, I'm not. I looked over at his phone. Some girl named Annabeth texted him saying she was in his room. He said he would 'be right there,'" Tawni muttered. My eyes watered slightly.

"I can't believe it. I mean, even though he was just," I cut off.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, pulling my cell phone out to text Bryan.

**Sonny: We're through.**

Then I powered down my phone.

Ten minutes later, Bryan stomped through the door.

"Why," he asked loudly.

"I'm just not feeling it anymore," I lied.

"You're making a huge mistake," Bryan said harshly.

"Am I, Bryan? Am I really," I asked.

"Sonny, now you're quoting _Mackenzie Falls_," Tawni whispered.

"Don't care!"

"Yes, you are. No one will go out with you. I don't even know why I did," he said and walked out.

_We'll see about that._

I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket and powered it up.

**Sonny: Wanna go out with me?**

Then, I realized asking him was a mistake. I didn't want more beautiful aquamarines in my life at the moment.

(Chad POV)

I was re-filming the upcoming episode. The director told me that my acting was pitiful when he looked back at it. I took it graciously because I knew it was horrible. I also didn't want my temper to get the best of me and get me fired. It was only that way because I had been a little preoccupied that day. I was actually thinking about Sonny the whole time.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket.

"But Mackenzie, I love you," Marta, as Penelope, whined.

"It doesn't matter! I'm in love with…my phone," I blurted.

Chastity, as Chloe, entered the scene and starting fake-crying and ran away.

"CUT," the director yelled. Chloe walked back onto the set.

"Nice acting, girls. That doesn't mean you though, Cooper. Why the heck did you say 'my phone'?"

"Sorry, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I was distracted," I pleaded.

"Turn your phone off," he commanded and walked off.

I got my phone out of my pocket and as I was about to turn it off, I noticed a text from Sonny.

**Sonny: Wanna go out with me?**

_Holy shit! I've been waiting for this since I met Sonny. Calm down! Just play it cool._

**Chad: We'll talk.**

(Sonny POV)

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket. I whipped it out awaiting the painful words that would prove Bryan right. I closed my eyes and breathed out, then opened my eyes and read the words.

**Chad: We'll talk.**

_Of course he said 'no'. Bryan was right when…WAIT! "We'll talk"? Oh my…Chad! He's being facetious…he has to be._

**Sonny: You're being facetious.**

**Chad: Am I, Sonny? Am I really? I'll be at your dressing room in five.**

As he said, Chad was in my dressing room, lounging on Tawni's tiger striped chaise.

"Up," I ordered.

"Why," he whined.

"It's Tawni's…get up," I said and he listened.

"Thank you," I said.

"So, did you mean what you said," Chad asked.

"Only if you don't think this is a joke, I'm willing to make an attempt," I said, not making eye contact.

"You must hear awful things about me," he said, sorrow in his voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. You don't hear good things about a boy who has dated almost every girl in the studio and broken each one of their hearts," I said.

"I figured that it would happen with some girl I liked but I didn't expect it to be you," he sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I like you…a lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah…who doesn't like you," Chad asked.

"I can name one without thinking about it," I stated quietly.

"Who? They'll hat me when I'm done with them but they'll love you."

"Easy tiger," I said.

He smiled and I focused in on his two dreamy aquamarine gems he called eyes. I sometimes wondered if he had colored contacts or had divers fetch gems for his eyes.

"So," has said casually.

"So," I mimicked.

"Are we doing this?"  
I hesitated and then said, "Yes."

"Okay," he said with a smile.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine," I said, walking out of the room. I then walked back into the room.

"This is my dressing room…your turn to walk," I told Chad.

He smiled, rolled his eyes, and walked out. I couldn't help but lose myself in a daydream of him and me together.

I sighed…_Crap! This was all to prove to Bryan that I was datable. Now I'm going to hurt Chad in the process._

I sighed again this time because I didn't believe in myself. How was I going to pull this off?

(Chad POV)

I couldn't believe it! I was dating the lovely Sonny Munroe. But wait…wasn't she dating that weirdo kid from that really unpopular show without a name? Was she cheating with me? She couldn't…not the good girl from Wisconsin.

I figured that doing nothing was pointless and confronting her could cause her to call this all off…after only three and a half minutes.

I decided the best thing to do was to confront her about it, risking the possible 'us'.

I slowly walked back to Sonny's dressing room, wishing I wouldn't have decided to ask her about it. I knocked on the dressing room door and Tawni answered the door.

"Ugh! It's you! Why are you here," she asked.

"Couple things; who did you think it was? And I'm here to see Sonny."

"It could have been Sonny who lost her key, the delivery guy, or Nico who by the way, I'm waiting for…_anyone_ but you," Tawni explained.

"Just because I am the star of the hit drama series, _Mackenzie Falls_, doesn't mean I don't have feelings," I said, putting my Mackenzie pout on.

"Ugh! Drama snob," she muttered.

"Do you know where I could find her?"

"She's in the commissary with Bryan," she yelled as I walked out. _Bryan? Who's Bryan?_

I almost ran to the commissary and saw Sonny and some brunette kid, holding hands.


	4. Evil Ways

**Thanks for all the reviews! Let's continue it in this chapter. Please review. Sorry for the wait. My birthday is on Wednesday so it would make my day even better if I were to get a one-shot dedicated to me because of that *cough-cough*.**

Evil Ways

By: Santana

You've got to change your **evil ways**... **baby**  
**Before** I **stop loving you**.  
You've got to change... baby  
And every word that I say, it's true.  
You've got me running and hiding  
All over town.  
You've got me sneaking and peeping  
And running you down  
**This can't go on...**  
Lord knows **you got to change**... baby.

(Sonny POV)

Evil Ways:

"No, Bryan…it's too late," I said.

"How is it too late? We broke up half an hour ago," Bryan said.

"I'm dating someone more caring, sweeter, and _better looking_," I said, knowing it would bother him.

"What are you doing," a familiar male voice asked from behind me.

"Sorry, bye," I said and walked off with Chad under my arm.

"Get off of me! I thought you were cheating with me but now I know that it is just the opposite; you are cheating _on me_," Chad exclaimed.

I clapped my hand over his mouth and I yanked him into his dressing room.

"Let go of me and get out of my dressing room," Chad yelled.

"Can I please explain?"

"This better be good."

"Bryan and I recently broke up and he was trying to win me back. I kept telling him that it was over, but he wouldn't let go. I swear that I'm not cheating on you…I swear on my own life," I promised.

"Wow…you love life. I…I'm sorry I doubted you," Chad apologized.

"Is that Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing?"

"Don't get used to it," he said, while chuckling.

_How can he not see that I was lying? I would have even picked that up. I mean, I don't even like him. Chad is just a prop, the first person I thought of that would make Bryan jealous._

"Tell me something," I said.

"What?"

"Why did you accept my 'invitation'?"

"I like you, Sonny," he explained.

"Oh."

"Just 'oh'? Was asking me out just a hoax," he asked.

_Yes._

"No," I lied. I was surprised when he believed it. I was always a horrible liar and I just lied through my teeth to keep my plan in action.

I left to head back to _So Random!_. I felt bad about using Chad but I wanted to prove a point.

I guess that this wasn't what the good girl from Wisconsin" should be doing, playing with the Hollywood bad boy's heart. I mean, it seemed like he actually liked me. Playing with _my_ heart wasn't an option because he would have contacted me first and _I _didn't like _him_ for real.

I arrived back at my dressing room, slightly exhausted. I fell into Tawni's tiger striped chaise, inhaling the faint smell of Chad's _L'homme by Yves Saint Laurent_ cologne that was still lingering in the fabric of the chair as I dozed off.

I walked onto the _Mackenzie Falls_ set, hoping to talk to Chad. I walked over to his dressing room, ready to knock, but the door was wide open. I walked inside and saw Chad and Marta (who plays Penelope) kissing on his couch.

"Chad, what are you doing," I screamed.

"Excuse me, beautiful," Chad said and pulled me out of the room.

"What the hell," I yelled.

"What?"

"You're cheating on me!"

"Am I, Sonny? Am I really?"

"Yes…you are! Really!"

"I think I am just doing what you are doing," Chad explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're using me to get back at Bryan," Chad explained and slammed the door in my face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sonny? Sonny," an angel's voice asked, worry heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I screamed, my eyes popping open.

"For what," a confused Chad asked as my eyes focused in on him.

"It was just a dream," I sighed and fell into Chad. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Sonny, what are you talking about," Chad asked, concern now flooding his voice.

"Nothing…thanks for waking me up. That was a nightmare," I murmured into his chest.

"Tell me about it," he insisted.

"There's no way to tell without it coming true."

"Why? I promise I'll help to prevent it."

"You don't have to prevent it, more you have to not perform the…action."  
"Anything," he said.

"You broke up with me," I muttered.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah…are you going to end it now?"

"Sonny, I'm not that bad a guy. I see how much the dream hurt you…why would I hurt you more," he asked.

_Oh my gosh! That was so sweet! Oh stop it, Sonny! You don't like him!_

It was then I realized that I actually did like him. I was being evil to someone I liked, maybe even loved. Doing this would have major consequences, but stopping this operation now would be worse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After several days, Chad got impatient with me and got me to go on a date with him. It wasn't even fair though. He dragged me to his dressing room and spun me around until I was so dizzy I almost puked. Then, he set me in front of him, so I would be staring directly into his blue eyes.

"Will you finally go on that first date with me," he had asked.

Confused and not wanting to be spun around again, I agreed.

He smiled, winked and helped me onto his couch, so the Earth would stop spinning before my eyes.

When I could finally focus, my head started to throb. I started rubbing my temples and Chad noticed.

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry," he muttered

"It's not your fault."

He didn't reply. I lay down and after at least ten minutes, the door slammed open.

"What did you do to her," I heard Tawni's voice screeched.

"Nothing," Chad said.

"Yeah right, Chad Dylan _Pooper_. Come on, Sonny," she said and suddenly there was a manicured hand clamped on my shoulder and it wasn't Chad's.

"Tawni, get off me! I'm fine here," I whined.

"No, Sonny. She's right. You should be relaxing in your own room," Chad said. He hoisted me up into his arms. I felt Chad's steps as he moved throughout the buildings.

"Nico, can you grab the door," Chad asked.

"Sure…what's wrong with Sonny? Where's Tawni?"

"Sonny has a massive headache and Tawni…well I don't really know. She's somewhere," Chad said.

I heard the door click and then I was on the tiger chaise I had been resting on the other day and Chad walked quietly out the door.

(Chad POV)

"Nico, can I talk to you?"

"Chad, are you sick or something? You never want to talk to a 'Random'," Nico said.

"It's different," I said and pulled him to my dressing room.

"Nice place, Chad," Nico said.

"Thanks."

"Why am I here? I'm on your rival show."  
"Don't remind me. Chad you explain Sonny…like what she likes and hates?"

"Well, she likes pretty much everything except for arrogance, conceit, selfishness…basically, she likes everything but _you_," Nico said.

"Haha. Why'd she ask me out," I retorted.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Sonny asked me out."

"Can I kill you now?"

"Not quite."

"There's more," he asked.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

I walked over to a wall and started to hit my head into it.

"Um…"

_Why does my life have to be so difficult? My life should be easier. It should be eating, drinking, dating, acting, sleeping…normal stuff._ Then, something clicked.

"Why are you interested in killing me? Are you interested in dating Sonny?"

"Please! I'm always interested in killing you. Remember, rival shows," Nico said.

"There's more. Do you like Sonny?"

"Please! I don't rebound that quickly. I still am interested in Tawni. I just can't believe that she broke up with me when I swore to her it was my cousin I was with and no one else" Nico expressed.

"Well then why did you want to kill me?"

"Sonny is important to us at _So Random!_. We wanted to keep her pure; obviously our plans were soiled."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her. I'm not that bad of a guy."

"I want to believe otherwise, but I know," Nico said with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Go on. Grady is probably looking for you," I said. _Why did I ever come to him?_

**Remember to hit the review button and also write that precious one-shot for me…you know it's not necessary, but you still can! :D**


	5. Apology

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for being M.I.A. for basically a year. I was totally in action though because I have been writing fanfics although I haven't been publishing them. Yes they will be published (and hopefully soon), however there is bad news to this. Unfortunately, after Sonny With a Chance was cancelled, I lost all of my inspiration and ideas. This means that I have been unable to write anything for both "Sonny With a Chance of Orlando" and "Fallin' For You." This note is being posted in both stories. I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but because I am unable to come up with anything to write, I have to prematurely end the two stories. I am extraordinarily sorry to all of my loyal readers.

I also just mentioned that I have been writing fanfics that still haven't been published. This is true, however they are not for Sonny With a Chance. They are for Glee. Yes, I am now a Gleek! :D If you like Glee, I would really appreciate if you would read my stories when I post them and let me know if they are any good. And if you don't like Glee, you should totally try and watch it!

Once again, I am extraordinarily sorry. Please forgive me.


End file.
